1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method for displaying a plurality of digital objects on a user interface screen of an electronic system, each digital object representing a digital item, the method comprising the steps of displaying at least two of the plurality of digital objects on the user interface screen and selecting a digital object of the plurality of digital objects.
2. Description of Background Art
User interface screens are known which display a digital object which represents a digital item such as a user mail box, a document, a group or list of documents or a group or list of user mail boxes. The user mail box may comprise at least one document. Such a digital object is stored in a memory of the electronic system and may be selected by a pointing device like a mouse, a human finger, a stylus etc. Such a digital object may also be selected automatically, for example the last used or most recent digital object is automatically selected. The user interface screen usually comprises operable user interface elements, like action buttons. Each operable user interface element represents a specific operation which is activated when a piece of underlying function code program is executed. When a digital object is selected, the digital object may be suitable for applying an action upon the digital item which is represented by the digital object. Such an application of an action may be executed by activating the corresponding action button. Such a user interface screen is shown in FIG. 3. A user interface screen 3 displays a plurality of digital objects 31-35 ordered in a list on the user interface screen and an action button 24 comprising an icon 41 indicating that the action corresponding to the action button is a print action. Firstly, a digital object of the plurality of digital objects 31-35 has to be selected by pointing at, tapping at or pressing on the digital object and secondly the action button 24 has to be activated by pointing at, tapping at or pressing on the action button 24.